The hollow cathode discharge is developed as an analytical ion source for trace element analysis. A quadrupole mass spectrometer is coupled to the discharge ion source by means of a two chamber configuration. The sputtered cathode ions provide a means of analysis for the cathode material or a residue film applied to the cathode.